This invention relates to a coating composition for flexible substrates and in particular to a coating composition that is used to repair finishes on flexible substrates.
The automotive and truck manufacturing industry now is utilizing bumpers of flexible material, flexible filler panels located between the bumper and the chassis, flexible exterior trim parts such as side moldings and other energy and impact absorbing parts to reduce damage in the event of a minor impact or a collision. These parts are coated with finishes that have excellent adherence to the substrate, are flexible and are highly durable. Hick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,895 issued Oct. 15, 1974, shows these types of finishes. Repair of these flexible finishes has been particularly troublesome since a repair paint must have good adhesion to the flexible substrate and to the flexible finish and must dry and cure rapidly to a high quality finish which is durable, weatherable, and flexible. Sheppard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,397, issued Aug. 13, 1974, is directed to such a repair finish and while it is of high quality for most uses, the flexibility of the resulting finish requires improvement. Conventional repair finishes designed for rigid substrates are shown in Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,037, issued Jan. 29, 1974; Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,993, issued Oct. 29, 1974; and Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,935, issued Aug. 21, 1973; but are not acceptable for repairing finishes on flexible substrates due to inadequate flexibility of the resulting finish.